Can't Fight it
by Krystal Alspaugh
Summary: What happens when Edward is away, and Bella tries to comfort Jasper in too-human of a way?


I do NOT own anything. That honor goes to the Fantastic Stephenie Meyers. Please read and review. I like all feed back, good and bad. Just don't be too mean lol. Thank you.

Bella was so bored she didn't know what to do with herself. She was stuck at the Cullen house waiting for Edward to get back from his hunting trip with Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. Jasper had stayed behind in order to protect Bella, seeing as how Victoria was still at large and he was the best fighter in the family. He had also went hunting this morning as a precaution. The Cullens had just left and they where going to be gone all weekend. So Bella knew she was in for a very long weekend.

Bella was currently in Edward's bedroom looking through all of his music and books. Jasper was down stairs monitoring the happenings in Seattle. Deciding she had looked at everything that she could that at least somewhat interested her, she went down stairs to join Jasper.

Jasper looked up at the sound of her entrance and nodded politely when she entered the room.

"So… what's happening now?" Bella asked a little nervous to hear the answer.

" Just more unexplained killings. Nothing really new just more of the same shit."

Bella was shocked to hear Jasper talk like that. He was usually such a gentleman. _This newborn army thing must really be getting to him_. Feeling Bella's shock Jasper looked up quickly with a apologetic smile and said,

" I'm so sorry for my rudeness, its just that _this_ kind of mayhem brings back a lot a of painful memories for me."

Bella knew exactly what Jasper was talking about, he had recently shared his story with her and she knew this couldn't be easy for him. Wanting only to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, Bella got up from her side of the couch and went to sit next to Jasper. As soon as she sat down next to him she looked at him in the eyes making sure he could handle what she was doing, he looked straight back in to hers with nothing but curiosity swimming behind his honey colored irises. Bella then wrapped her arms around Jaspers torso in what she hoped felt like a comforting hug. Jasper froze. He wasn't used to someone that was so warm being this close to him. She smelled so good. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella returning the favor. Having guessed that Jasper had gotten the idea of her gesture, Bella went to lean back but suddenly realized that Jasper wasn't going to let her.

Bella's head snapped up to meet Jasper's coal black eyes staring back at her with such intensity, she couldn't help but whimper a little.

"What's wrong darlin'? You seem so scared." Jasper purred into Bella's ear, his eyes widening on the last part of his sentence.

"Jazz let me go. Your stronger than this." Bella said quietly trying to ignore her racing heart beat.

Jasper just smiled and started to lightly brush hair from around her face and neck. Bella started to feel lethargy and calm working through her and she knew it was Jasper getting ready to make his move.

"So beautiful, so warm and kind. I should repay you for it." Jasper said with a slightly insane looking smile playing about his lips.

"No Jazz you shouldn't, you _really _shouldn't."

Bella's mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and couldn't quite grasp which ones were really hers. Before she could think of anything else to say, Jasper's lips crushed into hers. And he was not being gentle. Bella screamed a little inside of her mouth, before Jasper's tongue was prying her lips open demanding entrance. This only seemed to spike Jasper's intensity. Before she knew it Bella was suddenly straddling Jasper's lap, and being pulled down into another bruising kiss. Bella's head was swimming with such intense emotions she didn't know what to do. But instead of fear being her main one, it was lust. And she didn't know whose it was either. Jasper was wild beneath her. His hands having been around her started to move down to her hips, and began to slowly grind her into his growing bulge.

"Jazz! What are you doing?" Bella screamed as Jasper finally let her come up for air. Immediately she started to struggle.

Big. Mistake.

Jasper growled an animalistic type of sound at her menstruations. Before she could say or do anything else Bella felt herself being flown through the air and knew Jasper was running her somewhere. As soon as her mind calculated all of that out, she felt her back being pressed into a cool soft place. A bed.

"Don't move, or you will regret it!" Jasper snarled at her as he pinned her to the mattress. Her wrists were in his cold hands being held above her head. Bella quivered and whimpered a little from the threat.

"Jazz listen to me you don't want to do this, your better than this. I know you are just listen to me. Listen to my voice." Bella was trying anything at this point. She really didn't want to die. Jasper looked down into her eyes and her words seem to touch him in some way. So she went on.

"Jazz listen, you don't want to do this. _This_ is exactly what you ran from. What you hated being."

Jasper seemed to hear her words this time and his grip on her wrists slackened a bit. Seeing Jasper like this, looming over her with a kind of lust in his eyes, was defiantly not what she thought it would be. She had always thought that this type of predicament would be terrifying and horrible, but it wasn't , it was almost passionate and intense in a good way. It was still terrifying but only in a way like on a roller coaster ride. Strange and exciting, waiting to see what would happen next. Jasper suddenly realized what Bella was feeling and couldn't help himself, he was no longer under the haze of his bloodlust. Bella's words had reached him. Jasper leaned his head down until his lips were just barley touching Bella's and whispered against them,

"I can _feel_ you Bella, I know what you want. You can't hide it from me."

"Please Jazz, please…." Bella didn't know what she was pleading for only that she knew she needed to plea for something. Jasper needing no more invitation than that swooped in for another kiss, only this time is was sensual and passionate, careful and controlled to some level.

"Jasper… what… I don't…" Bella couldn't even form a coherent sentence. This felt amazing, so different from what she was used to.

"Shh… Bella, don't stop me, please don't stop me I don't know what I will do if you stop me." Jasper murmured against Bella's lips.

_Well shit._ Bella thought. _If I don't stop him, I'm cheating on Edward and he's cheating on Alice. If I do stop him I might die. Great… just great. _

Bella was in the middle of deciding her options when Jasper made up her mind for her. A wave of lust and passion swarmed over her like a thick blanket, on the under currents of those feelings she thought she felt something close to… love. Bella arched her back at the intensity of the emotions now running through her, rubbing her now hardening nipples against Jasper's chest. Even though she still had a shirt and bra on she knew he could feel them. Jasper let out a low seductive growl at the feel of her and started running his hands from her wrists all the way to the first button of her shirt. Before Bella could blink her shirt was undone and open, showcasing her round, full breasts in her favorite lacy bra.

"So beautiful, so warm… must taste."

"Jasper, what about… OH GOD!"

Jasper wasn't giving Bella anytime for rational thinking as he sent her another wave, he knew that if she didn't let him do _something _to take out his frustrations, Bella may not make it through the night. Jasper was a total animal at this point, not a rational, logical, or practical thinking being at all. Just a male wanting a female. Nothing more.

Bella was shaking with arousal and fear not knowing what to do. Deciding that she knew, under the circumstances, Edward would forgive her. And that Alice had probably already seen this and knew it wasn't his or her fault. So why wasn't she here stopping it? Bella figured she should just suck it up and try and stay alive.

Feeling her decided emotion of acceptance, Jasper bent down and ripped the middle of Bella's bra carefully with his teeth, letting her breasts spring from the material. Jasper immediately dove and sucked one hard bud into his mouth tasting and sampling all she had to offer with her skin. She tasted like nothing he had ever known, a warm and sensual bouquet of wild flowers and feminine essence. Bella arched into his erotic touch and plowed her hands through his silky blonde locks, moaning his name. Jasper sampled the other breast until Bella was writhing beneath him, desperate for some kind of release.

Planting feathery light kisses and licks all the was down her abdomen, Jasper reached the waistline of her jeans and gave a mere flick of his wrist and the jeans ripped in to two perfect halves on her legs, right down the seam. Sliding each half off quickly Bella was left in nothing more than her pretty little light blue panties, and the shredded remains of her bra.

Jasper rose above Bella on his knees and quickly divested himself of his shirt and pants, Bella only felt a slight movement of the bed as he stripped. Now they where both in an equal state of undress. Bella trembled underneath Jasper's penetrating gaze as he took in the sight of her almost naked body. The gaze that said _I want more!_

Hands and fingers moving quickly, Jasper ripped Bella's panties and the remains of her bra off and threw them across the room to join the rest of her tattered clothing. Quickly doing the same with his boxers, Jasper's face was suddenly in between Bella's legs taking in the sweet smell of her, reveling in her warmth and moisture.

"Jasper, please don't kill me… not like this." Bella whispered.

Hoping Jasper would understand what she meant, that she didn't want to die right when she was brought right to the edge of pure pleasure only for it to be ripped away with nothing more than sheer pain and agony to fill the void he had caused her to make.

"Don't worry Bella, I _always_ finish what I start. Are you ready?"

"Yes. _Please_" Bella moaned, unable to hide her sense of urgency.

"Spread you legs just a little more for me darlin'…that's right… don't be afraid." Jasper purred, the vibrations of his cold breath right on the very hot and sensitive core of her. As soon as Bella complied, Jasper's tongue was in the very heat of her lapping and tasting everything she had to offer.

"OH GOD YESS!"

Bella screamed as a new wave of pleasure raced through her veins. Jasper's tongue was quick and slick against her clit as he worked her, diving deeper with each new thrust. Spreading her moist folds apart, he sucked on her hot center. She moaned, she undulated, she writhed. So close she was so close, he could feel her rushing towards release, could taste the abundance of sweetness pouring down his throat.

She reached the edge. Fell. Muscles clamping down on bone, skin burning like she was on fire. The orgasm rocked through her, making her spasm and relax, spasm and relax. Jasper lapped all that she had to offer, savoring every drop. After she finally relaxed, Bella opened her eyes, not knowing they were shut in the first place, and saw jasper hovering over her with a very pleased expression on his face. Like he was patting himself on the pack for a job well done. Bella couldn't help herself, she smiled at him, and blushed.

"Is it my turn now?" Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

He needed release and needed it now! Bella gave a slight nod of her head only detectable by vampire senses. She knew what would happen if she said no. Pain and death. This was not rape by no means, she just knew Jasper couldn't help himself right now. Jasper was in her face a second later looking into her eyes and tasting the air trying to see if her fear was anywhere to be found, but he felt nothing but satisfaction and excitement rolling off of her in waves. Jasper bent his head down and kissed Bella right on the pulse point in her neck, she stiffened then relaxed as she sensed his control in the matter.

"I will not hurt you Bella, I swear it."

"I know, I trust you Jazz, just do what you need to do."

Jasper was staggered by the power of her words, she trusted him, _him_! He was the one person who did not deserve her trust the most, she should be crying her eyes out at the situation, But no. She understood what he needed and what he had to do in order not to kill her. She would not regret this. He vowed it. She would remember this always.

Jasper latched his mouth to hers and began a mind blowing kiss that no one would ever be able to equal. His tongue flicked her lips begging to enter that sweet little mouth. She immediately complied. Their tongues rolled and slid together, trying the variant of a handshake. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip and licked across the smooth as glass surface, marveling in the feel of him.

Her hands found their way to the wide expanse of his shoulders and scraped her nails down his back. The feeling to him was like feathers being run down his back, but that only intensified his feelings for this beautiful creature that was underneath him at this moment.

"Are you ready?" Jasper rasped into Bella's ear breaking the kiss only to do so.

"Yes… please Jazz…now" Bella was begging, she knew it, she didn't care.

She had to have this man inside of her A.S.A.P.! Jasper could of course feel her sense of urgency and need. She could feel him easing his pelvis down toward her hot center. Bella's breathing began to pick up pace and become somewhat embarrassing.

Jasper began sending Bella calming emotions to assure her everything was going to be okay. Bella could feel the head of Jasper's cock right at the hot opening of her. With the slightest movement Jasper began to push the tip of his penis into her.

"Oh, oh!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just keep going, don't stop. Please don't stop!"

Jasper did as commanded to do and kept going, until he reached Bella's barrier marking her, as he knew, virgin.

Jasper took a deep breath and decided that if he needed to he would hold it the entire time. He surged forward and broke the barrier. Bella screamed and moaned at the same time. Jasper moaned a little himself, feeling the intense heat of her and the tightness as he began to pump in and out of her.

Bella was not herself underneath him and he liked it. She was writhing and panting. Pulling him into her and pushing him out of her, her meaning was clear; she wanted more, harder and faster. So he gave, oh did he give. He began to pound, at a human pace, in and out of her. Hitting her in all of the right spots. Making her shudder and tremble. He could feel her walls tightening, she was getting ready to burst. Instinct took over as he bent his head down and started sucking and licking her neck and nipples. Alternating in between kissing the breath out of her and tasting every inch that he could reach, he felt her inner walls clamp down hard on his cock. She was screaming before he knew it.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Right there! Ohhh!"

Jasper knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he was primed and ready. Bella was still pulling and pushing him in and out of her, readying for another orgasm.

"I'm not going to come in you Bella, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, yes I'm okay with it Jazz, just please hurry! I feel like I'm on fire!"

He did too, like he was burning all over again through his transformation. Bella's walls clamped down on him one more time and that was it, all he could take.

Jasper pulled out of Bella just as she relaxed and spurted all over her quivering stomach. Jasper let out a growl that sounded like an animal as he jerked and shook from the intensity of his orgasm. Finally done with the tremors that shook through his body, Jasper collapsed carefully on top of Bella.

"I'm sorry. So sorry Bella. Please forgive me" Jasper panted.

"Don't be sorry Jazz, that was the most intense thing I've ever been through. It was wonderful." Bella was breathless too.

Jasper was happy knowing that Bella didn't hate him. But he wondered who would after the others got home and found out what had happened. He had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
